


Mates

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: Peter gets tortuered by the Alpha pack and only his mate can safe him. The only Problem: He doesn't have one! Or does he?





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and enlgish is not my mothers tongue, so please don't be to crewl. But however I always appreciate feedback (good and bad)  
> So hope you enjoy reading it anyway! :)

„What did they do to him?” Lydia asked as Scott and Derek half carried a wounded Peter inside.  
A week earlier Peter was captured by the Alpha pack and by what it looks like, badly tortured. Even if still nobody of the pack really liked Peter, they accepted him in it because he was quite helpful from time to time, so they went on a rescue mission after they found out where he was captured. They laid Peter onto Derek’s bed, looking at him concerned.  
“He is not healing! Why isn’t he healing?” Scott pointed out.  
“I don’t know. Even though the wounds are from an Alpha he should at least start to heal. We should call Deaton. And get Argent here and tell him to bring his beastry. We need to figure out how to save him.” Derek ordered.  
Half an hour later, they both arrived at Derek’s Loft and after another ten Minutes the only thing that Deaton could say with certain was that the Alphas must have worked a spell. For the next two hours they worked through everything they could find, with Peter getting worse and worse.  
“Hey guys, I think I might have found something!” Stiles suddenly yelled. “The omnigurus spell stops a werewolf’s healing. The only way to break it is the kiss from his mate.” He read from the book that he was currently holding. “Sounds like the sleeping beauty story.” He joked.  
“What is a mate?” came the question from Isaac.  
“It’s a werewolf’s true love, his soulmate if you like.” Derek explained. “But this won’t help us because Peter doesn’t have a mate...” he continued.  
“Wait! Are you saying there is nothing we can do to save him? That he is just going to die while we’re watching?” Stiles asked.  
“Unfortunately yes.” Derek sadly answered.  
Everybody was watching him with fury and then they turned their gaze towards a dying Peter. Suddenly Argents voice disturbed the silence: “Werewolves mate for life right?” he asked and Derek nodded. Without further explanation, Chris stepped to Peter, lowered his head and pressed his lips to the wolfs. After a couple of seconds Peter’s wounds started to heal and colour came back to his face.  
“Chris?” he whispered against the hunter’s lips.  
“Shh. You need to rest.” Argent whispered back.  
He was about to stand up, when he heard Peter’s voice again: “Don’t leave... don’t leave me again.”  
Chris sighted. “Move over.” He ordered then he sat down next to the resting wolf. He could feel everybody’s eyes on him but nobody was asking questions. Yet. Peter moved closer to Chris, placing his head on the hunter’s chest, drifting to sleep.  
Everyone else tried not to stare so they moved to the other side of the loft, sitting in silence and waiting for Peter to wake up so that they could get some answers.  
“What the hell you think you’re doing Argent? Get the hell away from me!” they heard Peter’s voice after like one hour.  
The Pack quickly returned to the bed to see what was happening.  
Peter was pushing himself away from the hunter but was still too weak to stand up so he just glared at the older man.  
“I think that I just saved your life and that it was you who wouldn’t let me go!”  
“You should have let me die! You have no idea how hard this is for me, have you? To be surrounded by your scent and to touch you again but to know that none of this is real! Of course I wanted you close, I’ll always wanted you right by my side since you first kissed me, after all you are my mate and it’s killing me to keep my distance but you made your choice all these years ago. You left me without a warning after telling me that you loved me. You broke me! So don’t you dare to come this close to me ever again!” Peter yelled.  
“You think it was easy for me to leave you? That I wanted to leave you? God no! That was the hardest thing that I ever did! But I had no choice! Gerard found out about us and he threatened me that he would kill you if I wouldn’t break it off with you! So the only reason for what I did was that I wanted to protect you because you were the most important thing in my life! And it was killing me to see you kill all these people and when the kids killed you it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest because despite everything you did I still loved you! And when you came back to life I was so happy because I had hope that we might have another chance and I know that I’m a fool to think that and then you were dying, again, I had to do something!” Argent yelled back.  
“I should have known that it was Gerard’s fault. God this bastard ruined everything! First he took you from me and then he ordered Kate to burn my whole family! I should have killed him when he first laid a hand on you. My family would still be alive and I would still have you.” Peter said depressed, looking in Chris’ eyes.  
Argent swallowed, run over by his emotions. “You never lost me, at least not my heart.” He confessed, leaning down to kiss the man he loved more than anything. The kiss was tender at first but turned much more passionate after a couple of seconds and Peter dragged Chris on top of himself, pressing their bodies together. But before it could turn into something more, Derek coughed to symbol that they were not alone. Peter and Chris separated slowly, pressing their foreheads together, smiling. The hunter than rolled himself next to his wolf, but was still holding him close. “I did definitely not see that one coming.” Stiles said.


End file.
